tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jetfire... Traitor?
Log Title: Jetfire... Traitor? Characters: Blaster, Blurr, Cuffs, Jazz, Jetfire, Jumal, Kup, Nebula, Red Alert, Sit-Com, Spike Location: Autobot City Date: May 08, 2015 TP: Betrayal of the Autobots TP Summary: A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? Category:2015 Category:Logs As logged by Blaster - Friday, May 08, 2015, 7:33 PM Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: * Sit-Com * Blaster <> Jetfire says, "Everything is in place. I am almost ready to move. Remember our agreement." Blaster suddenly frowns. He touches his antenna. <> Lord Megatron says, "I remember. The Autobots will be spared, and you will be rewarded." (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Hey, man. Can I have a word with you?" to Jetfire. He stands, looking distracted. Oingo Boingo plays, ignored, on his shin speakers. Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City Spike grins and is continuing to talk with Jumal, late into the night. He's going on about a story. He takes another sip of tea. "So...Slingshot comes in. Big as you please. Having this look like he did nothing wrong, but Silverbolt..." he grins. "He looked like he could pierce steel with his gaze." Nebula quietly wanders in from another exploration trip around the less-sensitive regions of Autobot City. Even if Spike thinks it's okay, she's rather security conscious herself. And he's not alone. Behold, another of the native lifeforms. She studies him curiously, trying to get a feel for the differences between the humans. Storage - Warehouse - Autobot City :The cavernous room that lies before you serves as the storehouse for the massive amounts of provisions and spare equipment used to keep Autobot City in its usual pristine condition. The walls are lined with shelves and stocked to capacity with medical and cleaning supplies. :Considerable portions of the floor are dominated by stacks of crates that stretch up to the vaulted ceiling, blocking the fluorescent lights in places and sending shadows crawling across the otherwise well-lit room. Through the bewildering maze of crates you can just make out some work-benches positioned against the far wall where members of the maintenance staff work to repair damaged equipment. :Just to the right of main entrance a pair of guards stand sentry, flanking the immense armored door that leads to the armory. ;Contents: * Blaster * Blurr * Jazz * Jetfire Jetfire is talking with Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Jazz. Jazz frowns, sighing. "Well, I know, man - but why you draggin' Prime and I all th' way down here?! This coulda easily been ironed out in the command center!" Blurr is whizzing past the storage room out in the central corridor, when he overhears a discussion in progress. Being the nosy git he is, he scoots to a stop just outside the room, and listens. Blaster walks into the room, Oingo Boingo playing on his shin speakers. He looks around, frowning. He spots Jazz and Jetfire. "Hey, man." He looks at Optimus Prime, like he doesn't want to interrupt. His shin speakers switch to the Pretenders without him seeming to even notice. He pauses in the doorway, taking no notice of Blurr, either. Jetfire points around in the supply area. "Understood - I know this is a bit out of the way, but I tend to believe for upper leadership - everyone tends to be a bit more visual." He gestures around at the storage area. "I'm thinking security-wise, we could easily begin to install the locking systems here, to ensure the more sensitive materials aren't available so readily to the general Autobot population." Jazz nods a few seconds and looks around. "I suppose I could be hip to th - ... " In a violent, brutal, concussive *BLAST* - a large explosion rips through the storage room! Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Jetfire are caught in the blast, but Jazz bears the brunt of the brutal blast as explosion tears through the top of Metroplex! Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City Red Alert steps into the diplomatic lounge. His blue optics narrow when he spots Nebula. Spike walks with Jumal and suddenly - the walls shake as a large, concussive blast tears through a nearby area in Autobot City! Spike falls to the ground as a room nearby explodes! Spike looks over at Jumal and flays on top of Jumal, protecting the peace activist as a second explosion hits! Nebula reaches a hand out to steady herself and looks around in confusion. Unlike the experienced warriors here, she's not familiar with big bangs, unless it's to do with mining. "Er, was that supposed to happen?" she asks uncertainly. Poor Red Alert isn't even noticed. Oops, there's another one. Spike looks at Nebula and can't hear the guest. "WHAT?!" Spike plugs his ears as the blast has rocked his eardrums Red Alert strains, "Oh, no!" He turns, and runs for the source of the explosion. Storage - Warehouse - Autobot City Blaster is blasted backwards as well, caught in the edge of the blast and slammed backward into the far wall of the corridor. Jazz doesn't feel hardly anything. The blast almost tears the senior Autobot in pieces! Optimus Prime and Prowl are instantly incapacitated. Blurr startles as there's a sudden explosion -- and immediately, he dashes inside, looking for any fallen Autobots so he can rush them to Medical. He sees Jazz on the ground, in pretty rough shape, and before the dust has settled he's scooped up the visored one. "I'lltakeJazztomedical!!!" Jetfire falls to the ground,knocked out as well. Spike looks over at Jumal and flays on top of Jumal, protecting the peace activist as a second explosion hits! <> Cuffs says, "Security Central here - sensors going wild in the Storage Facility. Do we have firefighters en route?" <> Blurr says, "Idon'tknowbutit'sin/storage/andeverything'sonfireand/Jazz/ishurt, reallyreallybad!" Blaster slowly picks himself up off the ground. "Jazz! Optimus!" His music stops for the second time this Ano-cycle. <> Cuffs says, "Firefighting and emergency response teams to the Storage Facility please! Everyone else please just stay out of the way, and check all hot points for possible other breakouts!" Jazz is in near pieces, Optimus Prime also bore a good amount of the blast. Jetfire and Prowl are out too. Four 'bots down! <> Blurr says, "Ican'tcarryeveryoneatonce! PrimeisdowntooandalsoJetfire!! Weneedfiresuppressant, nownownownow!" <> Cuffs says, "Then DONT carry them all at once Blurr. Get the ones closest to the fire first." <> Director Red Alert says, "Inferno! Report to the area at once!" Red Alert comes in from Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. (INTERCEPT): Red Alert receives "Just got a notification from Fanfare. They stored some munitions in the storage facility. Hate to override you sir but I think we should evacuate the city until we can get this under control" from Cuffs. Jazz is in pieces, one leg about 20 yards down. His upper body somewhat intact. Optics lifeless. Optimus Prime and Prowl lay as motionless as is Jetfire. Blurr rushes Jazz to the Repair Bay, puts him on a medical table, then runs back to the storage room. Now, there's Optimus, Prowl, and Jetfire, injured to unconscious from the force of the blast. Blaster is injured as well, but he's at least in one piece. (INTERCEPT): Red Alert receives "all nonessential personell" from Cuffs. Ironhide has arrived. Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City A growing sense of alarm adds to Nebula's confusion. She stands there like an idiot, and it finally percolates through her mind that an explosion could be... probably *is* an attack. Decepticons? One Autobot goes dashing off, but she doesn't follow him. No warrior, she tries to pull herself together and see if there's something she *can* do. "Is there something I can do...?" She asks Spike hesitantly, raiding her voice slightly. Spike looks up at Nebula, THINKING what she said. He mouths "What?!" Spike reaches to Jumal and coughs, trying to get to the main entrance Jumal tries to gently push Spike off of him so he can stand up and find out what happened. Spike points to the exit. Yelling "We gotta head outside!" Jumal nods his head, indicating a willingness to follow Spike outside. Spike looks up at Nebula. "C'mon!" He goes to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Jumal and Nebula follow Spike to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Storage - Warehouse - Autobot City Red Alert has rushed into the area and transformed, and is taking in the situation as he gets radioed reports from his security staff. Blaster stands in the hallway just outside the storeroom, looking dazed from catching the edge of the blast. Ironhide is practically right on Red Alert's heels. "What in da name of the Pits happened down here?!" And a lot more vocal about it, crotchety old mech that he is. "Ah swear they felt that all the way out on the launch pad." Flames can be seen on Optimus Prime's boots, slowly moving up to his chassis-plated torso. Red Alert runs over to activate the fire-suppression system. <> Director Red Alert says, "All Autobots within Autobot City: if you're not part of the medical response team, please evacuate the city! There are munitions stored in this storage area that could go off disasterously at any time!" (INTERCEPT): Red Alert receives "Ah, I was just about to do that. Thank you sir." from Cuffs. Blurr rushes over to Optimus. This is going to be a little more of a physical challenge than moving Jazz. "Theyweretalkingandthenthewalljust /blewup/, BANG, andeveryonegothit!" He begins trying to pull Optimus toward the door, but...he's not known as the /strongest/ bot. He's kind of a featherweight, which is why he can move like he does. So he makes little progress. Red Alert sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Red Alert radios Cuffs with "Make sure no one leaves the outskirts of the city! Once people are outside, corral them and take statements about where they were just before the blast, and what they heard and saw!" <> Cuffs says, "Munitions confirmed. Please evacuate to your predetermined muster points." Jetfire is offline. Damaged, not but as seriously as Jazz, Prowl, and Optimus Prime. (INTERCEPT): Red Alert receives "I'm in command. Setting everything to 'automatic'." from Cuffs. It gets a bit easier when Ironhide gets up under Prime's other arm to help. And despite being old and clunky he -is- strong. "Hang on Prahme, we'll get ya somewhere safe so Ratchet can patch y'all up." <> Cuffs says, "And all personnel who were present for the explosion who ARE evacuating (If you are unable to, please wait calmly for evacuation by emergency autobot) please meet me just outside the outskirts for investigative purposes." Blaster approaches Ironhide. "Let me help, man!" He moves to assist the others in moving Prime to medbay. <> Sit-Com says, "Junkion Emergency Medical Response, standing by" Part of the upper ceiling collapses from the blast! <> Cuffs says, "Do we have confirmation of firefighters en route? Sit-Com, stop standing by and go evac the wounded. And bring fire extinguishers." *WHOMP* Blaster gets hit by a chunk of the ceiling and falls to the ground. <> Cuffs says, "I need someone to take command of organizing the people who have evacuated. someone to do a head count to make sure everyone is accounted for." Ironhide gets pelted with failing bits of ceiling. But just tanks through it like the old warhorse he is to keep Prime from getting farther hurt. Red Alert avoids the falling ceiling, and works on pulling out the fires. <> Spike says, "I'm here! I can help out. I just gotta get Jumal and Megan OK. What the hell's going on?!" <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Some medic get yer skidplate down somewhahre excess'ble! Both Opt'mus Prahme and Jazz are severely damaged from whatever the hayhoo that ruckus was." <> Spike says, "OK! I'll go back in!" <> Cuffs says, "Explosion in the storage facility. CAuse: Unknown. Damaged Autobots and fire there. Unknown if fire is under control yet. Reports of munitions stored in the Storage Facility has caused us to evacuate. And Spike? Be careful okay? Things may go boomboom. Are you outside Ironhide?" <> Cuffs says, "Someone needs to drag those bots out of there." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Workin' on it" Acrid, black some rolls in, making visibility REALLY difficult. <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Place is tryin' to come down' round our audios though." Blurr smiles slightly when other Autobots come to assist moving Prime. Suddenly... *CONK!* Blurr gets clocked by a ceiling beam and ends up prone on the ground. Possibly a first in the speedbot's entire life. (To his credit, though, he /was/ more focused on Prime than on the collapsing ceiling.) <> Cuffs says, "Keep me updated. I think there's hover-skids in there too for moving cargo." Blaster climbs to his feet, and goes to help Blurr first, moving chunks of ceiling off the courier so they can both help Ironhide with Prime. <> Cuffs says, "Get the wounded out first. That's the important part. And Ironhide, on the south wall there should be a pull-fire extinguisher there that will set off the fire retardant foam system. It must have been damaged in the blast that it hasn't gone off on its' own, but it wont respond either from the Command Center." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "And why the frag ain't fire countermeasures kickin' in on their own like they suppos -- oh." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Damn lad, yer quick on the game." <> Cuffs says, "If I was quicker i'd have told you sooner." <> Director Red Alert says, "Accessing it physically to override the damage." <> Cuffs says, "Good. That should at least take care of the fire... I'd say Evac anyways until we can get a de- explosion expert in to ensure its safe." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Yeah. Also keep folks from stompin' round the room til we figger out just what the frag happened." <> Cuffs says, "Do we have a head count yet on that note? I can't tell from the monitors..." <> Spike says, "All right, I got a weird situation, I'm a medic. I WILL come back, but I've got a freaked out daughter here. Can we at least say the repair bay is safe from a blast? I gotta take her in with me. She's totally freaking out." <> Director Red Alert says, "Yes! We cannot rule out sabotage! Keep optics online for evidence of Jammer or Ravage! Or perhaps one of those visitors Spike just lets tromp about the city unescorted!" Ironhide has little trouble shouldering Prime's weight. Though it kinda slows him down even more than he normally is. "HAY RED!" Fortunately being an old geezer he's also very good at yelling. "NORTH WALL, PULL THE SWITCH FER THE FIRE SYSTEM. AH KINDA GOT MUH HANDS FULL HERE!" <> Cuffs says, "Spike: Stay with your daughter. We'll bring the wounded out - I don't know yet if the medical bay is safe yet. Strategically it should be self-contained in the state of an emergency, and - oh, I forgot to evacuate myself..." <> Spike says, "Wait, she's on the damn list! Nebula...wait - are you talking about Jumal? If so, he's been with me ever since!" Red Alert strains, "I got it, Ironhide! Get Prime to safety!" <> Cuffs says, "Can we settle this later? Command Center is evacuated... sealing it upon leaving. Ironhide, sitrep?" Red Alert activates the fire system, and directs it to put out the flames and protectively coat anything in the room that might be flammable. <> Spike says, "I'm making an executive decision, I'll go back in when all parties are transported to the repair bay, deal?" <> Spike says, "Primus, who's in charge?! Prime's down? Jazz is down? Jet's next in line, right?" <> Cuffs says, "Red Alert, or Ironhide I think. I think I'm kind of heading up the evacuation." Eventually, about 15 minutes later, some normalcy begins to emerge. Smoke begins to clear, leaving a large, gaping hole, and the unconscious, wounded Autoobts. <> Cuffs says, "Spike: That sounds like a plan too. Right now, we want everyone OUT before we can go back in. We can set up a field hospital" <> DJ Blaster says, "Jetfire is also down. Ironhide is senior officer on base right now." <> Kup says, "I'm still older." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "'Bout time ya woke up" <> Cuffs says, "I'm doing a room to room sweep of Metroplex to ensure everyone's out. Do we have a head count yet? How is the evac going?" <> Kup says, "How could I recharge with all this damn racket? Now who's can do I have to kick so I can go back to my beauty rest?" <> Cuffs says, "Errrr... Kup? Sir, with all due respect, the city is being evacuated. Can you put it on 'pause'?" <> DJ Blaster says, "Are you on base? We're moving to medbay with the injured." <> Cuffs says, "Hold up, we're evacuating the city. We can't go to medical bay until we know it wont blow up with the rest" Blaster looks at Ironhide. "Where are we taking the wounded -- medbay or outside?" Blurr suddenly sits up. "WhatwasTHAT??" he blurts, glancing around. "Ow." He stands back up, rubbing the back of his head where a ceiling beam clocked him. <> Sit-Com says, "Someone set us up the bomb." <> Cuffs says, "Can I get a sitrep on the fire? Is it out, Ironhide?" Blaster looks Blurr over. "Are you OK?" Something something slow and steady blah blah blah. S'what Ironhide feels like right now. "Medbay's got isolation fields that can be used for safety for now. Haulin' several rankin' officers all the way outside is gonna take too slaggin' long with the two of--" Oh there's Blurr. "--Three of us." Blaster nods. He moves to help with Prime. Jazz is in several pieces around the blast area. Optimus Prime is fully out, and slightly charred, but put out thanks to Red. Jetfire and Prowl are also out, but not as injured. Blurr and Kup and Blaster are awake, but a bit dinged up. Many of Jazz's larger pieces are already in the medlab thanks to Blurr. =) "Ohyeah," Blurr insists to Blaster. "Must'vehadaglitch! Aheadhurtingglitch." He heads back with Blaster over toward Prime. <> DJ Blaster says, "Ironhide says to take the command personnel to the medical bay. Everyone else can evacuate." <> Cuffs says, "Understood." <> Cuffs says, "Is the fire out?" <> Spike says, "Okay...I'm going back in then." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "We'll use medbay's isolation fer safety. Prahme's unconcious and Jazz is in too many pieces to move farther. Just get one of the medics down here soon as it's clear." <> Cuffs says, "Spike, you got that?" <> Cuffs says, "Sweep of the main corridor of Metroplex complete. I think everyone but you guys are out." <> Director Red Alert says, "Yes! I handled it. Medical personnel to medbay. Security forces secure the perimeter. Investigative team to main storage area 3-E." <> Spike says, "Okay! Can I get back into the med bay? Okay! Headed there now. Bringing Megan and Jumal in." <> Cuffs says, "Seal off the storage area to all other people." Kup is listening to the comm traffic and pulls his musket from subspace, "And where's the team that's gonna beat some wholesale ass going? I want to be on that one." Blurr says, "But, Kup! The/wall/explodedandyoucan'tbeatupthe/wall/!" Red Alert looks over as Kup arrives. "Oh! Sir. Good. We have to assume sabotage until we've ruled out any other possibility, such as accidental negligence." Jetfire lays still. Immobile. But given the priority, he'll probably be the last one to be picked up. Ironhide finally gets Prime into medbay and onto a station with Blaster's help. A frown has been scowled across his expression the entire time. Even moreso after seeing what's been recovered of Jazz as well. "Frag it all. It's gotta be an inside job somehow. No other way anyone could of known Prahme AND Jazz AND Prowl were together at t'same time, in an isolated location such as. Plus Jetfahre." Blaster nods. "Shall we send someone for Jetfire?" <> Cuffs says, "Everyone present or accounted for. Spike is currently heading back in to assist in the medical bay." <> Spike says, "In the med bay now!" "I/would/takeJetfire, buthe'swaytooheavyandtoobigandIthinkamedical/team/willneedtomovehim!" Blurr says, glancing back at Jetfire. <> Spike says, "Hate to even bring this up... But we gotta assume the Decepticons knew what was going to happen, and they may be on their way to capitalize. Can we do a scan to see if there are any incoming?" <> DJ Blaster says, "Do we have anyone big enough to transport Jetfire?" Ironhide goes to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Ironhide has left. <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Dat boy's a bit big fer me to drag 'bout." <> Cuffs says, "Doesnt Fanfare have some giant lifting platforms?" Blurr goes to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Blurr has left. Blaster goes to Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: * Blaster * Blurr * Ironhide * Nebula * Jazz * Jumal * Spike * Sit-Com Blaster jives, "Nothing on the Decepti-comm. Last I heard they were... well, actually, they were talking with Jetfire.." Blaster frowns, looking troubled. Ironhide huffs softly. "Iffen they are, they ain't gonna find it so easy. Red already called for perimeter sweeps." He pauses, squinting an optic at Blaster. "Ya don't say." Jetfire and Prowl arrive (thanks to Nebula? Or a little help from everyone else?) Their forms are laid onto med tables. Optimus Prime is laid on a med table. But Jazz. Poor, poor Jazz. Jumal looks up at that, but then goes back to helping Spike with the injured Autobots. Nebula's green eyes widen at the sight of the famous Optimus Prime, but she wakes up instantly to help move whoever else of the injured are being brought in. Like... Jetfire, who she met a few days ago. If there's no one else to be moved, she starts on bits and pieces of wrecked armor that's in the way. Spike looks on at Jazz and gulps. He looks over at Prime's damaged form, but it's damaged. Not lift threatening. Jazz looks bad. "Get Prime and Jets stable, but the senior medics, you gotta help me with Jazz!" Blaster says, "Yeah, uh.... I overheard him say, 'Everything is in place. I am almost ready to move. Remember our agreement.'" Kup comes in from Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Kup has arrived. Blaster is talking with Ironhide while Jumal helps Spike with the wounded. Sit-Com is also helping with the wounded. He's wearing an old-timey doctor's reflector headband. <> Director Red Alert says, "Cuffs, once everyone is secured, report to Storage Area 3-E." Kup is looking like he watched Death Wish III, Gran Torino, Space Cowboys, and Cocoon: The Revenge. Spike doesn't even hear the conversation going on as he begins to feverishly repair Jazz. But the well-liked right-hand to Prime (unless it's Prowl, or Ultra Magnus) has practically bled out. Spike gulps, saying sadly, "We can't even give Jazz energon now. We gotta get some fuel routes going." He looks at a stasis chamber and says sadly "He may need to be put into medical stasis." <> Cuffs says, "Yes sir. Everyone is outside except those inside. Responding there now" "Iffen he was awake, Prahme'd insist ya fix Jazz and the others first too, Spike." Then Ironhide shifts his attention back to Blaster. He really doesn't like being THE bot in charge, but someone has to take a handle on the situation. "Can ya or Red get security recordin's from the storeroom, or did the blast frag those too?" Spike looks at Jumal and says sadly "Can you start...putting Jazz together? Just drag his parts into an open area." Nebula has suddenly become an intern, a spare pair of hands to lift and move as needed. Her audials are wide open as she listens in on the surprising discussion. Hearing Spike, she offers, "I have recently filled my tanks, sir, if fuel is needed." "Energonfeed? DoesJazzneedenergon?? Youcangivehim/my/energon, Spike, goahead!" Blurr plops down beside where Spike is working on Jazz, his expression one of worry. Spike looks over at Nebula and smiles sadly, "Thank you..." Jumal looks up at Nebula. "Can you help me with some of the larger pieces? If you can lift them in place, I'll try to reattach them." Blaster jives, "Some of the sensors were damaged, but I'll upload what is immediately salvageable to Teletraan II, and then go see what I can extract from the damaged sensors directly." Spike looks at Blurr and shakes his head sadly. "He's too injured, Blurr. It'll just bleed out." He taps a few commands for the medbot. The medbot begins to prepare a stasis chamber. He then begins to work on Jazz's core to ensure it won't collapse. (Radio) Blaster transmits to Ironhide, "Ironhide, I don't want to say this publicly, but right before the explosion, Megatron said to Jetfire over a known Decepticon frequency, 'I remember. The Autobots will be spared, and you will be rewarded.'" "Of course," Nebula responds to Jumal. She carefully moves between the workspaces, taking care not to trip anyone up, and steps close to Jumal. "Which pieces, sir?" Impressive that an organic can perform repairs on a Transformer, but then it makes a lot of sense, too. Blurr makes a sad sound, watching with some emotional distress as Spike preps Jazz for stasis. Blaster looks worriedly at Ironhide, and then prepares to head back to the storeroom to recover the damaged sensors. Jumal points to which pieces need to be recovered, and where they should be placed and in what configuration, like one big hip Jazz puzzle. Spike sighs and hooks up a remote device to Jazz's central computer and begins to take every single, solitary system offline except for the base unit of Jazz's neutral pathways. Ironhide glances over his shoulder for a moment. "Keep me posted on what's what down here Spike muh boy. We gotta go help Red search that room." He gives a nod to Blaster. Both at that radio comment, and in general to go do what they need to do. <> Spike says, "Jazz has gone into a medically induced stasis lock. His condition is critical. Optimus Prime is in serious condition. As is Jetfire. Blaster, Blurr... you're getting checked out when everyone else's situation improves." (Radio) Ironhide sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Let's not jump to no conclusions... though it ain't lookin' pretty either way.' Blaster moves to follow Ironhide back down to storage. Storage - Warehouse - Autobot City Kup comes in from Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Kup has arrived. Cuffs nods "Gotcha. I can get deeper backups too if we have to. "he remarks and turns to start checking the sensors. Red Alert nods. "Much appreciated, Cuffs." He turns to give instructions to Streetwise, and then turns to take more extensive readings of the scene, recording every detail. <> Blurr says, "Okay, thankyouSpike." <> DJ Blaster says, "Whatever, dude. Focus on the top dogs first -- we're cool." Ironhide tromps back in, looking even grumpier than usual considering everything that's happened. "Please tell me ya got somethin' useful fer us, Red." Red Alert looks up. "Nothing much yet, Ironhide, although signs point to sabotage. I'll need time to examine the residue, but even with the amount of logged munitions contained in this room, nothing inventoried would have caused this blast that hasn't been accounted for. This area," he indicated the source of the explosion, "hasn't been touched in months -- the last access recorded was before the Decepticon takeover of the city." Ironhide folds his arms over his chest. "Blaster, go help 'em with the scanners." Cuffs and Streetwise get a brief nod of acknowledgement, but otherwise his attention is focused on this dirty matter at hand. "That's way too long t'be just coincidence. Some mech's had this planned out a helluva long time. Hopin' it'd be long enough no one would draw a connection, prehaps." Blaster goes to the wall, and starts extracting damaged sensors to recover directly whatever data they may have that is no longer accessible through the easy way. Red Alert nods. "I'll check the logs against what's here - the area may have been accessed during the occupation and gone unnoticed during the rebuilding." Blaster suddenly looks startled. He frowns, glancing at the Ironhide and then Red Alert. (Radio) Blaster transmits to Ironhide, "I don't know if it's relevant, man, but after that radio message between Jetfire and Megatron... we should check to see if Jetfire was able to enter and leave the city while the Decepticons were present. I... I still don't want to assume, but man, if Jetfire led Prime here... it does look bad." Red Alert suddenly jerks up. "What?" Red Alert frowns, looking wide-opticked at Blaster. "There was communication between Jetfire and Megatron prior to the attack? When were you planning to tell us about this?" he practically shouts. Blaster looks chagrinned. "Aw, man. Dude -- I didn't want you jumping to conclusions. We still don't have all facts, Jack." Ironhide peers at the spot Red Alert had indicated, his own sensors flickering over it. But he's coming up with pretty much the same thing. Finally he gives a shake of his head in annoyance. "Of all the..." it trails off into mostly under his breath, which only sours more from Blaster's reporting. "... Guess he wasn't as 'over' the Decepticons as we'd hoped." Though he immeadiately he jabs a finger at Red Alert. "Now doncha start. He's doin' the rawht thin' gettin' ALL the information. Iffen we DO have an inside job on our hands, it ain't gonna help done by goin' poitin' accusations." Best to just cut off Red Alert's paranoias at the pass by reminding him of proper protocol. Red Alert strains, "We need to make sure Jetfire is secure while we get all that information!" <> Spike says, "Okay, Prime's stable, movin' on to Jets" <> Director Red Alert says, "Make sure he's secured and will not be able to be moved after his repairs. He is under arrest for possible treason!" <> Spike says, "Wait, what?!" <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Slaggit Red, Ah told ya not to just go slingin' accusations! Suspicious or nawt, he's still innocent until proven otherwise." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "All the same, boy, ya might want to have him put up in a room 'way from Prahme and Jazz. Just t'be safe while we sort through this." <> Spike says, "Okay...so...DON'T reactivate him?" <> Director Red Alert says, "Cheshire, Hauler, Skyfire, and other supposedly 'reformed' Decepticons should also be put on watch until we've determined what happened in the storeroom 3-E! And where is Dr. Arkeville? Make sure he is still in his cell! Do not reactivate Jetfire until he is secured -- we have some questions to ask him!" <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "It's fer as much his own safety, Spike. Iffen he is somehow connected to this, someone may come after him t'cover their tracks." <> Spike says, "Unnerstood - slag it - hold on - 'ANOTHER crisis!" Ironhide just holds a palm to his forehead, the same way a human would rub their temples in frustration. "Ah'm gettin too fraggin' old fer this..." Red Alert frowns. "I'm not 'slinging accusations' - I'm holding possible suspects for questioning." Ironhide hffs softly. Really he's more annoyed at the whole situation than he is of the other security-bot. "As much as Ah hate admittin' it Red, ya ain't entirely off the track. We should check on our other.. take-ons. Make sure none of 'em wander 'way from the city. But fer the love of Primus, try and be a li'l more discrete about it, before ya start an outright panic amongst the ranks. Bots gonna be frazzled enough with Prahme, Prowl, and Jazz outta commission fer the time bein'." Blaster jives, "I'll monitor all communications and make sure no one else is contactin' the Decepticons to take advantage of this mess -- and that the Decepticons don't catch on we're down three commanders and decide now the time to throw a party at Autobot City, B-Y-O-Cannons." Ironhide says, "And get yer li'l mechs with the sharp sniffers and sensors on the prowl, Blaster. Don't need another Laserbeak slag the cosmotron incident." Blaster nods. "I'll recall Blockrock from Cybertron, and get the rest of my team on it immediately." And of course this would happen while Ultra Magnus was off on some diplomatic matter or something. Probably part of plan. "Red, Ah know Ah ain't gonna be able to stop ya, so Ah'm just gonna remind ya to continue investigatin' -by the book-. Traitor is a big mark and we ain't gonna toss it around lightly. Keep Jetfahre contained and on watch until we're shifted through all the info we can find." With that Ironhide turns to trudge out. "Gonna go gather up some bots and start sweepin' the city, make sure there ain't no other unwanted surprises hidden 'bout." Red Alert frowns, but nods. "I will gather information and not act aggressively until I have more facts." <> DJ Blaster says, "Steeljaw -- please report to Earth. We got a party goin' on here and we need you to bring the beats!" <> Spike says, "Reactivating Jetfire - should take about ten minutes. He sustained a nasty concussive blast, but will get him conscious. He's restrained." <> Director Red Alert says, "I'll be right there to interrogate the suspect!" <> Spike says, "He's a patient and he's injured, Red. I don't care what he did...allegedly. And since I think right now, it's MY repair bay, since I'm the seniormost medic on staff, I'm telling you to go easy on him." <> Director Red Alert says, "I'm asking questions, Spike, not administering shock treatments. If he's innocent he should undergo no strain in explaining his actions." <> Spike says, "Okay, he's awake" <> Spike says, "I'm assuming I'm going to have to lock the med bay so Jets won't be able to get out?" <> Director Red Alert says, "Yes, Spike! Keep him secure until I arrive!" Red Alert goes to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Red Alert has left. Blaster goes to Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Jumal hangs out in the repair bay, watching Blurr and Spike question Jetfire. Jetfire nods slowly, still too weak to do anything. So weak in fact, he doesn't know the barrier surrounding him. Spike looks as Red Alert and Blaster come in. Then Spike QUICKLY moves to lock the entrance to the repair bay and gives Red a 'see, I did what you told me to do!' look. Red Alert hurries into medbay, looking imperious and unhappy. He spares Spike barely a glance before locking his optics on Jetfire. Spike looks at Jetfire and says coldly "Just relax." Jetfire mmms and does what the human says. Still concerned at the fate of Optimus Prime and Jazz. "I'm fine - please resume repairing the others." Red Alert locks his gaze on Jetfire. "Why did you do it," he launches into immediately. "Why did you try to kill Jazz and Optimus Prime?" Jumal looks a little surprised at Red's initial volley. Jetfire flinches. "What?! Are you having another one of your 'episodes' Red Alert?" Spike frowns, barking slightly "Red! Easy!" "Thisdoesn'tusuallyhappen," Blurr tells Jamal quietly. Red Alert strains, "Episodes? Are YOU? Why did you lead Jazz and Optimus into that storage area?" Jumal mutters to Blurr, "... or... a prosecutor's..." Jetfire says in a wounded tone "I wanted to run by them a possible better way of tracking our materials, but I was having difficulty...expressing my belief, so I opted to show them." Spike goes back to repairing Optimus Prime. Jazz will likely be his project up until he has to visit Carly's folks for mother's day. Spike says in a tense tone "Red...patient rules... remember." Red Alert strains, "Really? You just HAPPENED to lead them into the storage room right before it exploded? And we're supposed to believe this is some sort of coincidence?" Jetfire frowns thorugh his faceplate, still injured. He says in a tone that indicates his patience is at an impasse, but he's still too weak to put up a major fight. "What other reason would it be, Red Alert?" Jetfire does a quick scan and then requests out loud to no one in particular "If I could have two astro-liters of energon, I would appreciate it." Blurr peers at Jumal, looking kind of lost. "Theexplosion, itwas/suspicious/!" He insists. "Honestly, don'tworryaboutthis, okay? ItwasaHUGEexplosion. Wehavesecuritypersonnelwhoaregoingtoruleoutthings, andinvestigatethings, andwhatyou'reseeinginhereis/not/allthat'shappenedtonight!" Red Alert strains, "What other reason? Why don't you tell me, traitor!" Jumal nods. "I understand, Blurr. It's a difficult situation." <> Blurr says, "Spike, Jumal'saskingmestuffIcan'tanswer!" <> Spike says, "On it... thanks" Spike frowns and barks "RED...Stop it...NOW!" Jetfire says in a broken tone "WHAT? How dare you accuse me such an act!" He shakes his head. "Accusing anyone of that is a serious charge, let alone a superior officer." Red Alert turns his attention on Spike and points a giant finger at him. "Do I tell you how to do your job? It's important we get to the bottom of this now, and if Jetfire can't explain his actions than we need to know what happened and what the extent of the damage is. If he's been working with Megatron all this time, there's no telling what the Decepticons know and what technology he's allowed to fall into their hands!" Spike looks at Jumal. "THIS behavior is NOT tolerated, just so you know." Jetfire looks on at Red Alert and says in a stunned, and hurt tone. "What?! Did I wake up in a parallel universe like a few years ago? Working with Megatron?!" Red Alert looks back at Jetfire. "Your rank will not protect you if you are in league with the Decepticons!" Spike sighs and walks over to Jetfire. "Jetfire, I'm going to have to put you in rest cycle to care for your wounds. Yes, I know! I know. I'm a human, but I'm a medic now..." Red Alert strains, "Blaster has recording conversations between Megatron and you!" Jetfire looks genuinely mortified. "What...are you talking about, Red?!" Blaster looks embarrassed about being dragged into this. "Uh, yeah, man -- I mean, it looks bad. But I'm sure you have a good explanation, right?" Jetfire says in an quasi-sarcastic tone. "Yes there is a good explanation. I never had those conversations!" Jumal frowns, but nods, tabling this discussion for later. Red Alert looks at Jetfire as Spike moves to shut him down for repairs. "Don't think you'll be getting away from my questioning that easily! We're on to you, Jetfire! We'll be waiting when you wake up!" Spike interrupts. "I gotta put him in rest cycle. We'll have PLENTY of time to clear the air on this!" Jetfire looks genuinely worried. "I'm hoping this is just some night terror - " He then allows Spike to power him down. After he powers down Jetfire, Spike looks at Jumal. "I know..I know - Red's personality is... polarizing. But this is NOT how the 'bots do things!" Jumal frowns. "I do hope he'll be given a fair trail before he's locked up or executed." Spike nods and sighs, "Yes...on my word." Jumal says regally, "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay for the proceedings." Spike sighs, as it's now 6:15 in the morning. The two have literally been up all night. Spike nods. "Of course..." He sighs. "I gotta get a nap in. Just 90 minutes, then I'll finish up. I want to check on Megan as well." He looks at Jumal. "Why don't you get some rest as well? (Spike doesn't know Jumal's room now has some heroic natural air conditioning) Jumal nods. "Alright. If you need anything else from me, however, just ask. I'll walk you out to check on DJ and Megan." Blaster looks down. "I'm sorry about all this, guys. I'm sure we'll sort it out soon." Red Alert says, "We'll sort it out, alright! I'm not leaving here until I have answers!" True to his word, Red settles in to keep watch until Jetfire awakens.